Truth or Dare
by ShadowedSword21
Summary: Rated for language. NO Yullen or Laven. Some AllenXLeenalee or slightly RoadXAllen. Truth or Dare is such a fun game don't you think? Lets see what their dares are today!


D. Gray Man

Truth or Dare!

*Please note: I will not do ANY Yullen, or Laven or whatever you call Allen and Lavi, UNLESS it's completely and utterly humor and NOT romance. I have nothing against Lenalee and Allen because I'm like that. GOT IT!

**I have decided to supply the other Truth or Dare story with my stuff. However if I get twenty-five reviews telling me to keep going then I will. **

"Hello and welcome to this weird and random stage into which I will use to torture/persuade the D. Gray Man cast to do their Truths and their Dares!" I smile as Allen, Lenalee, Lavi, Kanda, the Earl, Rhode, and Tykki all pop up on the stage.

"Midget!" Kanda snaps at me.

"I'm 5"6 and still growing hothead!" I retort.

"Hey, Shortstack, why are we here again." Lavi asked Allen.

"I already told you once! My name is ALLEN WALKER!" He snaps and sits down in the chair I provided him.

"Hey midget, why is he the only one with a chair?" Kanda asked, drawing Mugen.

"Do you have to deal with Timcampy all day?" I said, snapping my fingers.

His sword disappeared and a glass of green tea appeared in his hands instead. I smirk as he throws a glass at my head.

"Whatever, now as I dodge the random items that that blue/black-haired idiot throws at me, I'll read the first dare of the day." I said, ducking a flowerpot. "The first dare goes to…Yuu! It is, dress in a skirt and run around in the parking lot, screaming, I'm a little teapot!" I smile.

"No way in HELL, am I doing that." He snaps.

"Or you can kiss Allen."

"…hand me the fucking dress already."

"Glad you agree with me, here you are!" I snap and he magically changes into a ridiculously large pink dress with frilly additions.

The Exorcists burst out laughing and the Earl snickers. I bet Rhode's wondering what Allen would look like in it. Tykki's playing a quick game of blackjack with a group of Akuma, and winning. Kanda, too embarrassed to do anything else, stalks out the door to complete his dare.

"Now in the meantime with that, I'll read the next dare!" I smile as Tim zooms over my head.

"You sure as hell better not put me in a dress." Allen, nope, oops that's the Fourteenth.

"Perfect timing Fourteenth! This is one of your questions! Truth or Dare!"

"Give me a Truth because I know the dare has something to do with a dress." He sighs.

_Dam him being smart and cautious!_ "Very well, if you were locked in a room with Lenalee, what would you do?"

"Play with her. It'd probably kill Allen, but as you can see, I don't really care." He answered, earning a raised eyebrow from most of the exorcists and a giggle out of Rhode.

"Okay now, this next one's for-" the slamming of the door cuts me off as Kanda walks in wearing his uniform again, smirking.

"If you murdered my staff to get that coat back, I'm going to take it and shove it down your throat. Then have Allen crucify you, okay!" I smile and turn back to Rhode. "As I was saying, Truth or Dare Miss Kamelot?"

"Hm…" She thought, chewing on a lollipop, (I already confiscated ten), "I chose Dare."

"Okay, your Dare is… WHAT! Excuse me, let me change these cards, seems an idiot person I know swapped them out with different cards." I say, digging through my backpack (yeah, so what, It's convenient ) "AH, here we are, your dare is, hmm…odd. Kiss Lenalee, or kiss Lavi. Odd one." I said, frowning at the weirdness of it.

"Fine, whatever, I can just steal Allen's lips after this, come on Lenalee." She yawns and walks over to Lenalee.

Lavi's eyes widen as he finds Rhode kissing HIM, and not Lenalee. He looks into Rhodes eyes to find that they're closed, probably thinking this was Allen.

"Thank you Rhode, that's enough." I said, smiling, until she crawls up onto Lavi's knee.

Lavi gives out and expression that says, _Kill me now or get this crazy chick Offa me!_

"Later," Everyone says as Rhode presses Lavi up against a wall.

"Next up is, Lenalee, Truth or dare?"

"Truth! With that weird dare I think mine would have something to do with him, wouldn't it." She jerks her finger at the Fourteenth.

"Um…actually, both have something to do with him." I smile, until she activates her Dark Boots. "Um… don't worry, all your next Dares have something to do with Allen!" I said as she swipes at my head. _In hindsight, maybe I should have thought about their reactions before this._

"Your truth is, do you like the Fourteenth more than Allen? Well that's a stupid question." I said, dodging Lavi's hammer.

"NO!" She snaps.

"Excuse me while I go stab Allen's heart." The Fourteenth said.

"Never mind, the Fourteenth's got a freaking tan!" She snapped suddenly.

"NOOOOO! My beautiful sister is falling for a Noah!" Komui burst through the door.

"And the final dare of today is, Allen, what would you do with seven hundred rolls of duct tape! What the hell type of dare is that?"

Suddenly Allen takes back over, "I probably tape Komui to tape a wall and kiss Lenalee in front of him! Then use it to wax Master's back and HIM to the ceiling!" He smiled deviously, the smile usually only used for poker games.

"What was that about taping me to a ceiling," Cross's voice boomed.

"And this session is now closed and I will teleport them ALL far away from me for fear of the Cross's Wrath!" I snap my fingers and everyone goes back to their original place.

"Holy shit that was scary! I thought Cross was gonna come a crucify me!" I shudder as everyone disappears.

"Was?" His voice sounds from behind me.

"Oh…shit."

I will be taking ANY Dares /Truth's and if they are Yullen or Laven (or something to that effect) then I will consider. Please note that Lavi was not harmed in the making of this fanfiction and that Rhode was fantasizing about Allen the WHOLE time. Thank you. Also I do NOT own any of these characters in any way shape or form. Thank you…again.


End file.
